Dancing on the Pitch
by everly
Summary: The Quidditch Pitch isn't only good for Quidditch. KBOW one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I guess we'll all have to be satisfied with the fact that JK Rowling is not going to give us the rights to Harry Potter. Therefore, I own nothing.

**A/N:** In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I decided to write a cute little fan fiction about Oliver and Katie. Special thanks to my beta, **Adaira**, for taking time to edit it for me. Especially when I wrote it in two hours and promptly sent it to her, she's quick!

"Bell! Help me with these balls?" Oliver shouted after Katie, the last member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the pitch.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, leaning on her broom with a smirk on her face.

Oliver chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, girl."

"I can't help it if you have a bad way of phrasing things!" Katie said in mock indignation.

"Just get your little arse up there and get a bludger," Oliver said sternly.

"I resent that!"

"You resent the bludger?"

"No! I resent being called 'little.'"

"Well, you are."

"No dear Captain, you are abnormally large. Five foot four inches is a respectably average height."

"Yeah, for a titchy third year," Oliver said, smirking.

"Let's just get those bludgers," Katie growled, picking her broom off of the ground where she had dropped it.

"Aw, don't be mad Kates," Oliver said, grabbing at her arm and pulling her into a hug, making her drop her broom.

Katie felt the air leave her lungs and her heartbeat quicken. Her nose reached his chest and she inhaled the scent of him. He smelled like grass (even though it was currently covered with snow) and sweat that a particularly tough Quidditch practice could result in; but it wasn't an unpleasant aroma, it was just him. She loved the way his arms felt around her waist, she could feel his muscles, but he wasn't overly muscled like Roger Davies was, that was just gross. But all too soon, Oliver let go of her, and as he looked down at her, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks; she knew that her face was violently pink. Suddenly the silence that had come over them with the hug was awkward. Oliver shuffled his feet and cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Oliver asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it's the day before Valentine's day," Katie said, twirling her hair nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Going with anybody?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

These words caused Oliver's brow to furrow, making his mouth slip into a frown. "Who?"

"Ange and Alicia. I'm going to help them find dresses for the Valentine's ball."

"Oh," Oliver breathed, visibly relieved, "and what about you?"

"Me?" Katie asked, confused.

"Why aren't you getting a dress?"

"Oh. I'm not going," Katie said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Why not?" Oliver asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"No one asked me and I--"

"You...?"

"I can't...I can't...you know!"

"Dance?" Oliver asked, hiding a laugh.

"Don't say it so loud!" Katie hissed.

Oliver chuckled again. "If you haven't noticed Katie, we're alone."

"Oh."

"Katie?" Oliver asked, his features brightening.

"Yes?"

"Why don't I teach you to dance?"

"You'd do that?" asked Katie, eyes wide.

"Yeah, no reason you should miss the ball," Oliver said, offering her his hand.

Katie took his hand and placed her other on his shoulder, while he placed his remaining hand on her waist. Oliver walked her through the steps, only wincing when she came crashing down on his foot. She dropped her hold on him and started to back away, rambling apologies, but he pulled her back toward him and they kept dancing. They lost count of how long they had been dancing on the pitch and before they knew it, the sun was sinking. Their steps slowed down as they kept going, and eventually Katies arms were around Oliver's neck and his had snaked around her waist. She was pressed up against him, her head nestled on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and the steady beat of his heart when he stopped suddenly and looked down at her. She was taken aback by the look in his eye, and was even more surprised when he leaned down towards her. Katie rose on her toes to meet his lips, and bliss took over her body. The kiss was gentle, questioning, but she loved the feeling of his hands in her hair, and answered all of his questions by pressing harder. They broke apart, surfacing for air. They were both blushing.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go to the ball with me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Thought you'd never ask," Oliver said, smiling.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Oliver?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, mimicking him.

Oliver's face lit up and he pulled her back into his arms. That was how Argus Filch found Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, wrapped in each others arms, still wearing their Quidditch robes, swaying back and forth and kissing in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. After sending the two to bed with numerous threats of hanging them by their feet in the dugeons, Filch dragged the chest of Quidditch balls, where two bludgers were struggling to escape their confines, up to the Quidditch broom shed.

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, I hope you had a good time. Now if you want to spread the love, click the review button!


End file.
